


If Many Injuries

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice League Action (Cartoon), Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stargirl winced as she tried to smile.





	If Many Injuries

Stargirl never belonged to me.

Stargirl winced as she tried to smile through injuries after a battle.

THE END


End file.
